


BoyToy

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Gossip<br/>Prompt: Lee/Sam "I heard they like to get it on in the showers." (sarahspank)</p>
            </blockquote>





	BoyToy

“Oh, my gods. Apollo? And Starbuck’s boytoy?”

She snickered under her breath.

“Yes. All the frakkin’ time. They can’t seem to stay away from each other. It started while Starbuck was -”

“Ohhhh.”

Kara listened intently. Whatever Lee and Sam were up to, she wanted to know. And these two nuggets would be too afraid to tell her outright.

“In the showers, though. No way.”

“They’re in there together right now.”

What? Kara turned on her heel and trotted to the head. Oh, yeah. She opened the hatch as quietly as she could and did a quick reconnoiter. Two showers going, right next to each other, on the far side of the room. She went around on the other side of the sinks, checking out the showers.

Lee. And Sam. Sweet Aphrodite, she had good taste!

She sauntered around and pulled herself up on the counter, swinging her legs. “So, when does the floor show start, boys?”

Sam turned and grinned and flicked soap her way. When Lee turned, he kept his hand carefully covering the family jewels. Gods. Like she hadn’t seen his dick a hundred times. Seen one, seen ‘em all. Mostly. It’s possible these two were exceptions. Maybe.

“What are you talking about, Kara?” Lee was grumpy. Apparently he hadn’t gotten it on in the shower quite yet. He’d be in a much better mood if he had. Sammy was good at that.

“Just heard this very interesting rumor that there’s a floor show in the head every time you two take a shower together.”

“We’re not showering together,” Lee was quick to protest.

She pointed at them. “Lee Adama in a shower. Sam Anders in a shower. Looks like you’re showering together to me.”

Sam’s and Lee’s heads popped over the wall between them. Sam smirked at her, and Lee turned his back in a huff.

“You like that idea, Kara?” Sam teased.

“You know I do, Sammy.” She gave him her best leer. “And while I’m here, I can stand guard. You know, make sure the two of you aren’t interrupted.”

“Such a good wife you are.”

“I know.”

“How about it, Apollo? Ya wanna?” He peeked over the wall at Lee.

Lee was very carefully soaping himself up and rinsing off, pulling his usual “ignore Kara” bullshit. She hopped off the counter, grabbed a towel, and walked over. She rolled up the towel and flicked him with the end of it.

“Ouch! Frak, Kara!” 

His patented glare scalded her skin, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to just watch anymore. 

Then Lee jerked the water to the off position, and stalked around the wall into Sam’s stall. “Fine. Let’s get it on, _Sammy_.”

Kara licked her lips and pinched her thigh between her fingers. Okay. She was awake. And Sam and Lee were kissing each other. Actually, it was more like they were devouring each other. Frak, did it look that good when they were making out with her? She needed to bring a video camera next time.

Lee grunted as Sam shoved him against the wall. 

How was that gonna work? Sammy was strong, but Lee was solid muscle. He was heavy. It didn’t look like that bothered Sam at all, though. He lifted Lee and Lee wrapped his legs around Sammy’s waist, and wait. Really? She tilted her head, trying to figure the angles. That couldn’t be comfortable. Not for Lee, anyway.

But it looked like Sam slid in, slow and firm, and Lee groaned out loud and Sammy turned his head to look at her, then bent to bite Lee’s shoulder. So that’s where the bite marks had been coming from!

Sammy’s hips pistoned and Lee’s hands scrabbled against the wall, and Kara wanted badly to stick her hand down her pants, because this was frakkin’ hot!

She narrowed her eyes but didn’t close them. She didn’t want to miss a thing. 

Lee started moaning, saying Sammy’s name over and over, then he jerked, his head turned to the side, and yes, that was his O face. Sammy frakked him harder and faster, his little grunts and groans filling the head until he shoved in hard, once, twice, then, “Frak, Lee! Gods, that’s good.”

She had to agree.

Sammy pulled out and let Lee’s legs down, then backed him under the shower spray. Such a good boy.

They showered each other off and as Lee left the stall, cock hanging out for all the world to see, Sammy smacked his ass, and Lee jumped. Apparently Lee liked getting spanked, because the Deputy CAG was making a reappearance. Well. That was good information to have.

“Kara!”

Gods. Why did Lee have to yell? They were all the same damn room.

“Thrace!”

“What? Frak, Lee.” She looked up and he was crouched beside her bunk.

“You nearly woke up the whole bunkroom, Kara. You okay?”

She looked around the dimly lit room and saw only curtains. She yanked Lee’s hand into her rack and shoved it into her panties. “I’ll be fine in a minute.” She bit her lip hard as she came.

“Frak, Kara. What was that about?”

“Trust me, Lee. You don’t wanna know.” She needed to find out if Sammy was into it first. That needed to happen for real.


End file.
